


Melody Soulmate AU

by General_Autumn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Autumn/pseuds/General_Autumn
Summary: Life is a song that you learn to sing as you go. If you mess up some lyrics, you can always rewrite it. Or just make a new song. And always remember, you don’t have to sing it alone.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Melody Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start writing again so this story was mainly for practice. I asked Tumblr’s AmeCan Trash group chat what I should write and they suggested soulmates that can hear the other’s music so I ran with the idea and made this. Hopefully it’s not too terrible lol (P.S. The playlist is just random songs people have given me. I don't have a particular option on them, they were added to the story for fun.)
> 
> If you want to join the chat, it’s up on Tumblr, but better yet we have a discord! Check that out too if you want! 
> 
> Link:  
> https://discord.gg/2qjZxBBF

Alfred F. Jones always considered himself to have a boring and average life. He played in almost every sport, but he only really tried in football. Though he was varsity, he was just a 2nd string offensive lineman. When it came to grades they were very average too, mainly C's and a couple of B's in the classes he actually enjoyed. He had friends that he would talk to and hang out with, but he never went to their crazy parties. So all in all, his life was pretty plain and average.

That all changed when his parents decided to move to Lewiston, New York when he hit senior year in high school. It wasn't the moving or even going to a different high school away from all his friends that changed his life. In fact, as it turns out a few of his classmates were going to different schools their senior year too. He was even excited to meet new people at his new school and he was even happier that both his parents received really nice jobs in the area. No, it was none of that. It was for reasons that were totally different.

Once Alfred had finally showed up at his new home, his head started to play music he could have sworn he never heard before. The music itself wasn't bad, he just didn't recognize any of it. Or at least he was trying to convince himself that wasn't true. He tried to persuade himself that he heard someone play it before or that he even heard it at the store. Sometimes after he had a song play in his head for a week he would hear it on the radio.

Since he really believed that he was going crazy, he talked to his parents about it. Which they believed that the move and the weight of senior year was probably just getting to him. They tried to calm him down by suggesting he join a few clubs at school to help him get his mind off of it. So he did. He enjoyed the people he met and was happy to make awesome new friends, but it still didn’t stop the music in his head. So in complete desperation, and not wanting to ask people that might end up thinking he was crazy, he looked up on the internet about hearing random music in one’s head. 

This is when he discovered a rare thing called melody soulmates.

For weeks he researched melody soulmates in his spare time just to see what he could discover. What he learned was it was very rare, and the music he was hearing was the music that his soulmate was listening to. The closer he was to said person, the louder the music. In even rarer cases, if the music that person 1 was listening to is the music reflecting their emotions, person 2 could also not only hear the music, but feel those emotions too. 

Overall he was fascinated by the concept, but also terrified. Some cases showed that the soulmates could never figure out who their soulmates were in time to actually meet them and the music disappeared probably due to one of the soulmates leaving the area. Alfred was now more determined to find how soulmate before he lost the music, but how was he to do that? Not only were melody soulmates rare, but no one talked about them. Does his melody soulmate know that melody soulmates exist? Were they staying in the area long enough for Alfred to find them? He was uncertain and it didn’t help that it was such a crowded place compared to what he was used to back home. He couldn't really tell anyone about his situation either, who would even believe him? So he decided he had to come up with unique ways to find his soulmate.

His idea was to make a playlist that he would listen to all the time and recommend it to as many people as he could until one person recognized it. The playlist had to be songs that hopefully not many people listened to so that his soulmate would instantly know. Another part of his idea would be that he wrote his own song that he would sing, record himself, and listen to. Once he found someone that he believed was his soulmate he would mumble the words to the song to see if they recognized it. He felt his plan was pretty good but was lacking in one major thing, how was he supposed to know if his soulmate was looking for him too? Did his soulmate know that soulmates existed?

In the end, he chose to ignore his doubts and stick to his plan. So he decided on 8 songs that he put on a playlist called “For my melody soulmate” hoping that would make people at least curious what a melody soulmate is. He quickly learned that he didn’t know many songs, and he had a hard time deciding what songs he even wanted to listen to all the time. He ended up picking some of the more generic songs with love themes but it was at least a start. (Or that’s what he tried to convince himself) The songs were: 

Plans-Oh Wonder  
IDK You Yet- Alexander 23  
Running After You-Matthew Mole  
Roma Fade-Andrew Bird  
Honey-Johnny Balik  
Back of the Car-Miike Snow  
Dancin’-Aaron Smith  
Only A Fool-Galantis, Ship Wrek & Pink Sweat$

He listened to the music over and over again until he didn’t want to hear the songs anymore. Even though he was getting tired of the songs, he was too determined to find his soulmate to give up just yet. He joined almost every group/club at school, made as many friends as he could, and told people about his playlist. A few people did end up listening to it and said they liked it, but he felt that wasn’t enough. He decided to start the next part of his plan and write a song. This part of the plan proved to be a challenge considering he had no experience writing a song and didn’t know anyone who did. 

More weeks went by of him listening to the same songs over and over again as he scribbled away on pages trying to come up with lyrics for his song. Nothing he wrote was good enough for him and none of his words felt meaningful. His brain felt like it was on fire, he decided to pause the music for a couple of days. That’s when he started to hear new music playing in his head. 

For weeks he was so focused on finding his melody soulmate that he forgot that he could hear their music too. He typically blasted his playlist at every passing second so he never gave his soulmate a chance to really play their music too. The music was a very nice change of pace and it even relaxed Alfred. The music felt beautiful compared to listening to the same thing every passing second. Alfred was beginning to feel guilty for not giving the person a chance to really listen to their own music. He wanted so badly to meet them that he forgot that he had to be fair to them and let them be themselves. 

For the rest of the week he just listened to their music. A lot of songs he hasn't heard before (a couple of them were French and he had no idea what they were saying). The music went between some different genres and only a few Alfred was able to write the lyrics down so he could look them up later. There were also songs he has heard before that he didn't mind listening to and he was really starting to fall in love with a person he has never met before. With their music he could picture the world differently than he has seen it before because he could just imagine this person listening to these songs. They filled him up with a happy, exciting warmth that he couldn't get enough of. He shared a bond with an unknown stranger and he would give anything just to meet them. 

After that, Alfred finally let go off the idea of using the playlist and wanted to focus more on writing the song. He got inspiration for the song with all the feelings he got from thinking of his soulmate. He imagined they had a wonderfully warm smile and a heart of gold. He spent every passing second he had alone just writing out what he felt in order to express himself. But it still didn’t feel like a good enough song. It was going to take time and he was going to have to come back to it later instead of just making up descriptions of a person he has never met. He still felt bad for making his soulmate listen to the same songs over and over again so he decided to change up his music from now on to show all sides of himself. His soulmate also responded with some unique songs as well and it felt as though they were communicating through music. Alfred looked forward to each day just so he could hear the music from his soulmate. He kept wondering what they were like and wondered if they would even like him after his backfired playlist idea. 

Time passed and one day as Alfred was with a few of his friends they all decided to go to a theme park, and it turned out it was in Canada. On the brightside they were already next to the border. Alfred had luckily already had a passport because of a vacation he went on when he was 8, so of course Alfred couldn’t say no to one of his favorite things to do, and he tagged along. Once they got there everyone decided to do their own thing, especially when it came to what rides to go on. Alfred started with a couple of rollercoasters before he noticed that the park played really annoying music that kept repeating itself. It also didn’t help that certain rides had their own themes that were just as annoying. 

He was at the park for at least an hour when he decided to eat food and go somewhere where that wasn't music playing. That's when his head started to play a song from one of the rides in his head. It was louder than the music had been in his head for the last couple of weeks. At first he was annoyed, but then he realized he hadn't gone on that ride yet to even know the song. That's when he remembered he has a melody soulmate. He sprinted to the ride, after explaining to his group he would be back, and went looking for his soulmate. Once he reached the ride the song wasn't playing in his head anymore but a different rides song played instead. He ran to the next ride and the same thing happened. This continued for a few more rides and all of the sudden all of the music stopped. Alfred was too late. He missed his chance at meeting his soulmate.

Devastated he sat down at the nearest park bench and hid his face in his hands. He was so close to finally meeting a person he has been trying to meet for months. He just really wanted to talk to them about their music that has been inspiring him and tell them about the song he was writing for them. He wanted to express how bad he felt for making them listen to the same songs on repeat for so long. His guilt flooded his mind as he sat there alone feeling like he wasted so much time on something that others might consider crazy.

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see the most beautiful guy he's ever seen before.

"Hi, you seemed down so I just wanted to see if you were alright." The guy was so quiet he was all but whispering the words coming out of his mouth. Alfred just sat there with his mouth hanging slightly open. The guy was about his own height, had soft ash blond hair, lilac eyes, and was magically pulling off oval shaped glasses. How could anyone pull off oval shaped glasses? Alfred was lost in the slight pink in the guy's cheeks and realized he was blushing. The guy shuffled on his feet and looked at the ground, "didn't mean to bother you." 

Finally Alfred slapped himself mentally and got a grip, "Oh no you are fine! I've just been too focused on something that I don't know how to work out. Thank you for checking on me!"

The guy smiled lightly and Alfred could swear he had all but died and went to heaven. The guy then asked, "What have you been too focused on?"

"I-" Alfred had to cut himself off. What was he going to say? 'Oh! I was just looking for my melody soulmate!' That would just get him a one way ticket to Crazy Town. So Alfred improvised, "I wanted to make a playlist of love songs so that when I met a special someone I could give them the playlist to show them how I care about them. But instead I realized I don't have many good love songs to put on it and the ones I picked I’ve listened to so much I can’t stand them anymore." 

The guy cocked his head and started to giggle, which Alfred couldn't help but instantly love the sound of. Once the guy calmed his laughter a little he asked, "And you're worried about that at a theme park?" 

Now Alfred had to laugh, "Well I saw some couples and yeah… I guess it just reminded me how I kinda failed my idea."

The guy looked at him with soft lilac eyes and said, "How about instead you just make a playlist of music that you enjoy and see what they think?" 

"Actually I wanted to write them a song but I'm nowhere near getting it done... but I at least have some ideas." Alfred smiled. He may have run around without eating anything to try to find his melody soulmate but at least he made a new friend instead, even though he didn’t know his name. Which led to Alfred to ask, "So what's your name?" 

The guy smiled, "Matthew. Yours?"

"Alfred. Is it alright if I just call you Mattie?" 

Matthew nodded, "So long as I can call you Al."

"That works for me!" Alfred exclaimed. That's when he remembered how hungry he was, "Hey Mattie, I was about to get some food, wanna join me?"

Matthew looked shocked at first but nodded, "That would be nice." 

Alfred could swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree. The two went to grab food and started all kinds of random conversations about their different interests and what kinds of sports they were in. Alfred explained that he came to the park with some friends (which he texted to let them know he was okay and would meet up when everyone was supposed to leave) and Matthew explained that he came with some friends as well. 

“Yeah, a lot of my friends wanted to come here, and I love roller coasters so of course I couldn’t say no.” Alfred joked as he and Matthew walked through the park, going on different rides.

Matthew casually listened and responded, “That’s always fun. I used to come here as a kid and for some reason I had the theme music in my head earlier today so a few friends and I decided to come.”

“So you came to Canada a lot?” Alfred asked. Matthew gave him a blank stare and started laughing. Alfred turned to look at him, Matthew had a nice laugh.

“I live in Canada,” Matthew said in between giggles, “I take it you are from the States?”

Alfred felt a little sheepish, kind of embarrassed for not even thinking that, yes people can live in Canada. His face burned with a growing blush, “Umm, yeah, I just moved to New York.”

They went on to talk about Alfred's move and what it was like back at his hometown. Alfred asked a lot of questions towards Matthew about living in Canada and what it was like. The two continued their conversation until they realized how late it was getting and Alfred’s friends texted him to let him know they were ready to go. The two exchanged numbers and information and went their separate ways. 

Alfred went home still hearing some of the music from the theme park in his head. Even though he missed his soulmate, at least he still ended up having a nice day. 

After that he texted Matthew everyday. The two talked about how their day was, what they did at school, small things to big things. What it was like to live in Canada and what it was like to live in the US, and what the differences were. On top of this, Alfred still heard music from his soulmate, and enjoyed listening to it. He started to actually make a playlist of songs he enjoyed, not just ones that had some random themes about love, taking the advice Matthew gave him when they first met. 

As each day passed, he and Matthew decided to plan a day to visit each other across the border. They debated a couple of times whether they should hang out in the States or in Canada. Alfred wanted to go to Canada because of the different places Matthew has told him about over the phone and Matthew wanted to go to America because of the things Alfred told him about over the phone. Eventually Alfred gave into Matthew's request and they met up at a coffee shop in the States one morning.

“Hey Al?” Matthew asked and Alfred looked up from his hot chocolate, “When we first met you told me about a playlist that you made and listen to a lot… do you still have it?”

Alfred remembered the conversation and felt guilty realizing he never deleted his playlist. It felt even sillier to pull out his phone, open up the ‘For my melody soulmate’ playlist and let Matthew listen to it, but before he did he warned Matthew, “I can’t listen to that playlist anymore… It will take me time before I listen to those songs again…”

Matthew smiled, “That can happen once you’ve listened to the same song over and over again.” Matthew looked at the title of the playlist and looked back up at Alfred questionly, “Why did you name it ‘For my melody soulmate’? What does that mean?”

“Oh it’s stupid, “Alfred waved the question off. “You can look up what a melody soulmate is later, I’m gonna go get some cookies, I’ll be right back.” 

Alfred got up and went to the front counter and instantly he started hearing his playlist. He turned around quickly to look at Matthew to find out why he didn’t put earbuds in to listen to the songs. They were in a public place, not everyone was going to want to hear music playing off of someone’s phone. 

Except Matthew did have earbuds on. 

In that moment Alfred looked at Matthew in complete shock. Matthew looked back and pulled the ear buds out and the music stopped playing in Alfred’s head. Matthew looked a little sheepish. 

“Yeah, I can see why you don’t want to listen to these songs anymore. I had them playing in my head for weeks and I’ve never even heard them before!” Matthew exclaimed, “How does that even happen?!”

Alfred’s jaw dropped and he wouldn’t stop looking at Matthew in awe. Matthew looked back at him concerned, “Umm, Al? Are you alright?”

Instantly Alfred grabbed his phone from Matthew and pulled up his marked tabs about Melody soulmates and shoved his phone back into Matthew’s hands, “Read this.” Was all he said as he looked at Matthew expectantly. Matthew gave him a funny look as he began to scroll through Alfred’s marked page. Alfred watched him on the brink of excitement as Matthew read over the page and then looked at Alfred.

“Wait…” Matthew looked at Alfred almost confused. He looked back down at the phone in his hand and then back at Alfred in complete shock, “Wait!”

Alfred hugged him, “I have so much to explain! I made the stupid playlist hoping it would help me find you easier! I’m so sorry for making you listen to it everyday and never giving you the chance to listen to your own music, I just really wanted to find you!”

At first Matthew froze when Alfred hugged him, but quickly dissolved into the hug, “You don’t have to apologize… But can we figure this out real quick? Melody soulmates seem to be super rare and I don’t know what to think about it yet…”

Alfred let go quickly, “Oh! Yeah, sorry about that.”

Matthew smiled at him, “You are fine, this is just a lot to think about… I’ve heard you play something else I was curious about, but it wasn’t really a song… It sounded more like you singing?”

“Oh!” Alfred realized what Matthew was talking about, “I was trying to write a song for you!”

“A song?” Matthew asked, “The one you talked about at the theme park? The one for your ‘special someone’?”

“Yup!” Alfred beamed, “I was talking about you! My melody soulmate I’ve been looking for! I wanted to make you a song.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you Al… but why?” Matthew looked at him puzzled.

Alfred was going to say that he was going to make the song so that his melody soulmate could find him, but he realized that it was more than that. He was so caught up at first in finding his soulmate that he got carried away. But over time he learned to calm down and enjoy the music that the other was sharing with him. He ended up learning if he just slowed down he could possibly understand someone else’s point of view. So instead of what he was going to say, he said this, “To thank you for bringing real music into my life.”

The two smiled at each other and the room seemed still. This moment was the start of their new song.


End file.
